A conventional floating connector includes an inserted chamber and a plurality of conductive terminals fixed in the inserted chamber. The inserted chamber is movable relative to the conductive terminals, and the conductive terminals can provide buffering force to the inserted chamber, thereby achieving a shockproof effect. However, the conductive terminals of the conventional floating connector are not suitable for transmitting a high-frequency signal (e.g., a high-frequency signal satisfying the SAS 3.0 standard).